Dumbledore's wing
by yellow 14
Summary: Written for the Criss-Cross Over challenge by NoCleverNameForMoony. The Belkan war is in full swing and a new set of heroes and villians are taking to the skies


Disclaimer: If I owned the Ace Combat series, I would have put Assault Horizon in the REAL Ace Combat world.

AN: This is written for the Criss-Cross Over challenge by NoCleverNameForMoony. Like the fanfic writer Bloodmark Mentor, I have treated the events of the game Ace Combat Zero as the final stages of the Belkan war and not the whole Belkan war.

12/3/1992,Belkan Priority One Strategic Airspace B7R. AKA the Round Table. 17:35 hours.

Lieutenant Gunter Dupont smirked as he watched his Ruhrstahl/Kramer-X-9 missile slammed into the tailpipe of an Osean F-16 Falcon and sent the plane spinning to its doom.

"Humph! Arrogant Osean fools. How do they expect to triumph against the master race?" Gunter sneered as he looked around. His squadron of Focke-Wulf-27 Rangers had ambushed the Osean squadron and with almost no casualties, they had wiped out the entire Osean squadron in less than twenty minutes.

"All pilots, form up on me and resume formation," the voice of his squadron leader boomed over the radio. "I want to be prepared in case we meet any more Allied forces out here."

"We can handle them if they do. They don't stand a chance against Belkan superiority," Gunter replied arrogantly.

"Don't get cocky rookie, it'll get you killed," his squadron leader warned. Gunter could practically hear him repressing a sigh of annoyance. While it was true that he was a rookie pilot flying his first mission, he was a pilot of the Belkan Luftwaffe and combined with his state of the art aircraft, which in his eyes made for an unbeatable combination. Suppressing the urge to grumble, he formed up his aircraft on his squadron leaders wing.

Suddenly his radar warning alert system flared to life as over a dozen AIM-7 Sparrow missiles sped towards them. Pulling sharply on his joystick, he spun his aircraft around hard, releasing chaff as he went. The missile exploded behind him but before he even had time to look for the fighter that had fired it, a Sidewinder missile slammed into his fighter and ripped his plane from the sky.

Ejecting from the stricken remains of his aircraft, he was buffeted as the aircraft that shot him down flew past. An F-15 Eagle of the Osean Air Force, with the picture of a burning bird on its tail.

Gunter's aircraft was not the only aircraft to go down either. Within a matter of minutes, the entire squadron was destroyed or had been driven from the battlefield. One of the F-15's did a victory roll and as one unit, the aircraft turned and left victorious.

HPACHPACHPACHPAC

Morganville Air Force training base, Osea

"Eyes…RIGHT!" Colonel McGonagol bellowed and the marching group of graduating pilots turned their eyes right as one, while the drummer played a steady beat in the background. The crowd watched in admiration and Colonel McGonagol permitted herself a small smile.

"Parade…HALT!" she bellowed and the group slammed to a halt in front of a wooden podium. There was a moment of silence as a portly, middle-aged man with grey hair walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat. There was no mistaking Cornelius Fudge, Minister of defence for the largely occupied Ustio.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am very proud to stand here before the tenth class of our fast-track fighter-pilot training. I am sure we can count on you to defend our freedom and liberty from the tyranny that threatens and occupies OUR nation!" At this, his voice rose to a crescendo and he raised his hand in a fist.

"We will not allow these Belkan fascists to remain, treading OUR people and OUR nation under a Belkan jackboot!" This was met with yet more cheering and Fudge opened his arms to the group of pilots in front of him. "Defenders of Ustio, now is OUR time!" The crowd went wild and Fudge bowed to them.

As the noise of the crowd died down, another man stood up. With his twinkling blue eyes and auburn hair, Wing-commander Albus Dumbledore exuded authority and quiet power. He looked at the assembled pilots with quiet power.

"Today, we send you out into the real world, to face terrible dangers," he paused briefly. "You will face experienced, well-equipped foes who will be just as determined to defeat you in combat, just as convinced of the righteousness of their cause as you. Remember what you have learned here and remember what you fight for."

There was a deafeningly loud silence as Dumbledore's words sank in and Fudge frowned. This was not the uplifting, jingoistic mood he had planned and pretty much everyone here knew it. After a few moments more, the drummer began his beat once more and McGonagol turned the group back the way they came.

HPACHPACHPACHPAC

Belkan Air Force Headquarters, Berlin

"So they call themselves the 'Order of the Phoenix?" Lieutenant-Colonel Tom Riddle asked as he idly gazed at the suit of armour standing beside him.

"Yes. They come and strike at will, seizing command of the Round Table whenever they appear," a nervous, tubby man in a suit said nervously. Tom Riddle tended to have that effect.

"And why wasn't I informed of this sooner?" Tom asked in a cold voice that echoed throughout the tall, plush office.

"My Lord, they have only recently appeared! I ass-"

"Enough," Tom interrupted quietly. "We will clear the skies of your…problem."

"Than-"

"Be thankful that I don't recommend your execution for your incompetent handling of this situation," Tom finished coldly and the man paled.

"Bu-" The man began, but he was cut off by the sound of the office door closing with a slam and he breathed out a sigh of relief. That man scared him.

Outside in the hallway, Tom and his second in command, Major Bellatrix Lestrange strode down the hall at a brisk pace.

"What news master?" she asked, her face eager.

"We have an new enemy to deal with, my dear Bella," Tom replied with a gleam in his eye. "No matter, I am sure that they will be no match for our purity."

"Oh I do so enjoy destroying animals who think that they're a match for us," Bellatrix cackled with a mad gleam in her eyes.

"And yes Bella, you can play with our new prisoners," Tom added with a cruel smile and Bellatrix's eyes lit up.

"Thank you master!"


End file.
